


Shiver

by yersifanel



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Collars, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yersifanel/pseuds/yersifanel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James T. Kirk, Captain of the ISS Enterprise was smiling down at his First Officer, currently bound and gagged at his feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> For my dear friend Yeaka, happy holidays!!

Spock couldn't feel anything, or rather, he could feel so much that everything was blurring together and make it impossible for him to actually know what he was feeling. A deep analysis was not required, he was sure of one simple thing: he was feeling pain.

Excruciating, breathtaking, terrible pain; his lungs felt as he was breathing fire, his overly sensitive hands were twitching constantly. There was not one inch of his naked body that wasn't covered in scratches and bruises and his captor thought it was beautiful.

A hard boot lightly nudged him on the ribs, making him grunt. The nudge turned stronger and he was shoved on his back. Clouded brown eyes looked around, showing how disoriented and confused he was.

"Isn't he pretty?" His captor's words were filled with a strange sense of pride, as if exhibiting his slave, beaten and bruised from head to toe was considered a great conquer. It probably was, for the likes of him that were nothing, _nothing_ compare to him.

"He's a Vulcan," he knew that voice, he was sure of it. "Of course he's pretty."

His mind caught up with his eyes and the world around him made sense so quickly he almost felt dizzy when the image came to focus. Before him was not a regular human, but one he knew very well.

Blue eyes shining with a permanent sense of something wicked matching perfectly with a smirk that sent shivers down his spine. The blonde hair looked darker and for some reason part of it was falling down over his face when it usually didn't. The black and gold uniform was also missing; instead he was wearing a tight leather outfit with far too many buckles and zippers.

He looked perfect.

James T. Kirk, Captain of the ISS Enterprise was smiling down at his First Officer, currently bound and gagged at his feet.

"How much?"

"You get it for hours; I'm not giving him up."

"That's fine, how much?"

Spock noticed how his heart rate was elevating and his body was trembling slightly. His Captain was looking at him with an amused expression and that give Spock no reassurance at all, nor the fact that his captor said a price for using him and Jim accepted with a mere shrug and an input of his PADD towards the desired account.

Jim was kneeling before him after that, smirking with the sense of someone who was getting exactly what he wanted and removed the gag. Spock swallowed, unsure if his captain was planning of leaving him in this place after all.

"Love the collar, looks great on him." Jim hooked his fingers in the D ring and pulled, making Spock move into a sitting position. Jim eyed him critically and then looked at Spock so called owner over his shoulder, "Hey, want to see a show?"

"Oh, you can't do anything to him that I have not done before, boy."

Spock felt Jim's grip on his collar get tighter, but the smile of someone that was not capable of harming someone remain on his lips, that was far more concerning than whatever his so called captor could say, because he knew what Jim was capable of, merely _harming_ someone didn't cover it.

"Really?"

Jim didn't let go of the collar, with his free hand took Spock's right wrist and brought it closer to his mouth; Spock eyes widened when his Captain licked his fingers, sucking Spock's index slowly, swirling his tongue around it and making the Vulcan breathe faster. With a smirk on his face, Jim let go of the collar, to caress the inside of Spock's thighs while his mouth continued to do wonders around Spock's fingers.

The Vulcan's cheeks soon gained a deep shade of green, the flush going from his neck to the tip of his ears in seconds. His breathing coming faster and ragged and his legs started to tremble as his arousal went from non-existing to evident in mere minutes, showing how skilled the man over him was.

"Well, color me interested," said his captor, "That was quiet fast, I have never see him act like that with a just a few touches."

Jim let go of Spock's fingers only to get a hold of the collar again, glaring into Spock's eyes with a smile on his lips that screamed trouble for the Vulcan.

"That, my idiotic friend, is because you don't know him at all," Jim spat the words with hatred. Quickly after that declaration, Jim pointed his finger to the alien, simulating a gun with them, " _Bang_."

The confusion of the slave trader's face lasted but a second; soon there was a gaping hole between his eyes and the alien fell before them, dead.

Spock looked around, crossing eyes with Hikaru Sulu over a few yards away from them. The helmsman looked bored as he pocketed his phaser. His attention was drag back to Jim when the Captain pulled at his collar, hard.

"Anything to say, Spock?" The confused First Officer quickly masked his bewildered emotions to once more be in control of them and shock his head, "Hum…for some reason I don't believe you."

"Captain, I—" Spock swallowed, "I truly don't know what to say."

It was uncomfortable enough that he was naked and collared, not to mention sporting an erection with his Captain not only being witness of it but the cause, add to the event the backing of Sulu as part of it, it was a situation that was giving him a  headache.

He truly didn't want to think too much about that.

"Well, I say we need to change that, don't you think, Sulu?"

Hikaru walked near them, giving Spock a look from head to toe and smirking, shaking his head lightly because of course he knew what their Captain was going to do and everything in his posture say that it was not going to be exactly pretty for Spock, he had failed his mission and got capture, after all.

"Yes sir," he acknowledge and looked at Spock with something between sympathy but more closely to pity, "I think it's due."

"Scott, beams us up!"

"Right away, Sir."

Spock felt light headed upon returning to the Enterprise, he refused to acknowledge anyone who was to look at him as Jim parade him from the transportation room the sickbay by the collar he was still wearing. Spock did no attempt to cover his naked body because he saw no point, besides he had the feeling it would only anger Jim.

"So, you got your pet back?" Bones was smirking and Spock refused to look at him in the eye, which was fine by Bones, because it didn't erase the lovely picture of Spock, beaten and bruised being dragged around naked by no other than Jim.

Yep, he liked that picture.

"Patch him up," Jim pushed Spock over Bones with nothing more than a shrug, "Leave the collar."

"As you wish, Captain oh Captain."

Spock sat on the biobed, hands on his lap and looked to the side. Bones was not unnecessarily cruel while using the available instruments to heal the multiple cuts on his body, he even was considered with no making needless pressure over his skin while using the dermal repair.

"They did a number on you, didn't they?"

"It was humiliating," Spock hissed, "I wish them dead and gone, painfully if possible."

Bones chuckled, "You might get your wish."

Spock didn't know what the doctor was talking about, but he finally made eye contact with him and the knowing smirk on his lips eased Spock's nerves.

McCoy took a spare uniform from the cabinet and hand it to Spock, "I'm done, but if you want that thing gone..."

He motioned to the collar and Spock nodded, knowing where he had to go.  

***

Jim waited in his room, toying with the key of Spock's collar as he observed the stars in the display in front of him. there was something relaxing in watching space, his territory and hypothetical home, it was all he could do for the moment, at least until Uhura was done with the task he gave her.

There was a sound at his door, taking his mind away from his thoughts. Jim stood up and opened the door to find Spock, all patched up and looking gorgeous with that collar still on.

Jim wasted no time, he hooked his fingers in the D-Ring and yanked Spock inside, closing the door after him and practically pushing the Vulcan towards his bed, where he straddle him immediately.

"Tell me, how many times did he fuck you?"

His captor, his allegedly former master had no name in his mind. He told his name to Spock more than once, he just never bother to remember it, it was no important, such scum matter little in his eyes, even if he had managed to capture Spock, that didn't change the fact that he was nothing. Such thought should give him comfort, knowing the nobody that dared to lay a hand on him was dead, but...

"Far too many," Spock confessed, "Him and others."

"Yes, others..." Jim took Spock right hand on his own, tracing Spock's fingers with his fingertips slowly, very slowly. "Did you moan, did you beg?" Jim was suddenly on him, lips pressed against his ear, "Did you come for them like the slut you are?"

Spock closed his eyes, feeling his body shudder, "It was not my choice."

"Humph..." Jim's teeth scrapped his ear and then the warm tongue was tracing the earlobe up to the pointy end, making Spock relax little by little, "And why it as not your choice?"

Jim pushed him down, his hands going under Spock's shirt, toying with his nipples.

"B-Because they…" he took a deep breath.

"Come on, I want to hear it." Jim bit down Spock's ear, enough to make it slightly painful yet delightfully welcome by the Vulcan.

"They were not you."

Jim smirked against his skin, "Yes... and you are _mine_ , aren't you?"

"Y-Yes."

"Good."

Jim ripped his clothes, vaguely making Spock wonder why did he bother to put them on at all. That thought passed to a second plane when warm fingers traced his hole, he noticed they were coated in lube, a luxury he was not expecting, he had failed after all. He eye at Jim with a silent question in his eyes.

"I'm leaving my mark on you and you just pleased me with your words, this time I'm going to make you feel _good_ Spock, so you never forget that you are mine, just mine." He whispered in his ear, "Consider this your lucky day."

And he did.

Jim pushed two fingers inside him and took Spock in his mouth, making the Vulcan shudder and fist the sheets as he was finger fucked and Jim's tongue did wonders on his painfully swollen member, making his mind forget about any other that touched him before.

Before he reached his peak, Jim moved, aligning himself and pushing. Hard thrusts that screamed mine, mine, mine was Jim's rhythm that night as he reclaimed the Vulcan under him as more than his First Officer.

"Never again," Jim grunted as he took the key of the collar and while still almost desperately thrusting himself into Spock, removed it, "I'll get you a different one, with my name on it."

"Y-Yes, _yes_ , do that... Oh—"

His words were cut short as Jim claimed his lips and he felt Jim's fingers over his face in a familiar placement, he allowed his mind to open and it was all him; Jim calming his body, Jim calming his soul, his spirit, his mind, his everything.

It felt good, to eraser the taint of those nameless and faceless offenders, as his Captain made him his again. 

***

Several hours of claiming and some more of resting saw Spock back to a more stable status, although he was still feeling uneasy, Jim could tell.

His captain leaned over his station, presenting him with a new phaser.

"This was designed recently, it shoots a mortal beam that makes the victim disintegrate from the point of contact until there is nothing left," he said, "It's not fast, though; it takes several minutes to finish the disintegration, so, it's a quiet painful way to go."

"Captain?"

Jim smirked, "Uhura did a good job and I got some names and locations you might be interested in."

Spock looked pass Jim to Uhura, who was chatting with Bones. Both looked at him with a knowing smirk and a promise in their eyes.

Spock took the phaser and Jim kissed him.

This was going to be so much fun. 


End file.
